


If you don’t trust me…

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust Issues, and words, is because Stiles is the way he is, is this fluff?, takes time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek no podía confiar en Stiles. Porque se cree tan listo y tan astuto, y es sólo un niño un poquito roto que hace todo sin tener un verdadero motivo, sólo porque siente que debería, y Derek no lo entiende, del todo, lo confunde, la forma en que trabaja su cerebro. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you don’t trust me…

Stiles no lo sabe, pero el día que Derek comenzó a confiar en él fue el día en que casi mueren ahogados en la piscina de una escuela a la que Derek le hubiera gustado nunca volver.

Era fácil para Derek decir que no confiaba en nadie porque todos los que él había conocido de su especie, estaban muertos. Es fácil para él confiar en los de su clase, incluso si cometen atrocidades, como lo hizo Peter, porque con los de su especie conoce los niveles de peligro; contra los humanos, sin embargo, es una cosa completamente diferente, porque todos los que había conocido hasta entonces habían resultado heridos por su culpa o le habían hecho daño.

Las personas los llaman monstruos, abominaciones; hacen películas y libros, y les cuentan a los niños por las noches que si no tienen cuidado se los va a comer el lobo malo, pero Derek tenía una familia muy grande, y jamás se comieron a nadie; ¿quiénes son los monstruos cuando son los humanos en los que no se puede confiar? Si no importa lo que hagan, cómo actúen, cómo piensen o el daño que provoquen, nadie jamás les llama monstruos. Nadie lo hace de corazón, nadie lo cree de verdad, están siempre buscando una razón para justificarlos, pero cuando él se despertaba por las noches, llorando y culpándose a sí mismo, lo único que tenía era a su hermana y aun así el resto del mundo los seguía llamando monstruos.

Derek confía en Scott, incluso si a veces cree que no debería; lo hace porque tiene un corazón puro y buenas intenciones; y porque cuando lo conoció era lo más cercano que había sentido a “familia” en un largo tiempo. Debió haber sabido entonces que era por Peter, pero no le quería poner pretextos a lo único bueno que le había pasado al regresar.

Derek no podía confiar en Stiles. Porque se cree tan listo y tan astuto, y es sólo un niño un poquito roto que hace todo sin tener un verdadero motivo, sólo porque siente que debería, y Derek no lo entiende, del todo, lo confunde, la forma en que trabaja su cerebro.  
Derek no podía confiar en Stiles porque es humano, y siempre sabe más de lo que debería, y nunca lo trata como los demás.  
Derek no quería confiar en Stiles. Porque es humano. Él no confía en humanos, incluso si Stiles literalmente se lo pidió aun cuando en realidad no lo conocía.

Stiles tampoco confía en Derek.  
Pero fue ese día, el día de la piscina, en que Derek se dio cuenta que quizá no es que no confiara en él, que quizá es sólo que a Stiles no le importa mucho porque su opinión no está basada en lo que ha sido sino en lo que haga, y es perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que no es el mejor tomando buenas decisiones.  
No es que Stiles no confíe en él, es que no confía en su criterio, y si Derek tiene que tragarse su orgullo es capaz de decir que Stiles tiene razón.

Stiles no lo sabe pero ese fue el día en que Derek empezó a confiar en él; porque por encima de otras cosas todavía consideró salvarlo, no porque estuviera esperando que lo protegiera a cambio, sino porque, para él era la cosa correcta por hacer.

Por encima de todo, Derek confía en él porque la definición de “abominación” que tiene Stiles no es lo que el resto del mundo llama monstruos.  
Porque cuando Stiles lo mira a los ojos, ve al hombre lobo, pero también ve al chico que toma malteadas de vainilla, come patatas fritas, le gusta el baloncesto y conduce un Camaro.  
Confía en él porque es el único que sabe de las garras y las cenizas, pero cuando lo mira a los ojos, lo ve, y sabe que son de color verde.


End file.
